The present invention concerns an electric actuating device for producing limited angular displacements. Actuating devices of this kind are used for instance in control and regulating installations, in machine tools, in office machines, in printing devices and generally in all applications where a rotational motion over a given limited angle is to be produced.
Known actuating devices of this kind make use of an electromagnet for providing the angular movement and present therefore a number of disadvantages. In particular the inductance of those devices is relatively important and this results in an electric time constant which is too great for many applications. Furthermore they have a poor relationship torque/moment of inertia and torque/volume, so that these devices are not economically satisfactory and their performance is limited.